


To Ask for Help

by writtenbyaslytherin



Series: Deranged Like Me-Kinktober Prompts [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom John Laurens, Charles Lee is not a dick this time, Kinktober 2020, Like seriously there is literally no plot to be found, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Riding, Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: Violence is never a good basis for a relationship. Especially at the beginning. God knows Charles Lee had defended enough pieces of shit in court to understand that concept thoroughly. Which was shy in the still morning light, he questioned how in the hell he ended up in bed next to John Laurens. Again.
Relationships: John Laurens/Charles Lee
Series: Deranged Like Me-Kinktober Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091597
Kudos: 11





	To Ask for Help

Violence is never a good basis for a relationship. Especially at the beginning. God knows Charles Lee had defended enough pieces of shit in court to understand that concept thoroughly. Which was shy in the still morning light, he questioned how in the hell he ended up in bed next to John Laurens. Again. 

Lee could not say that it was a second or third time either that this happened. At this point he had lost track of how many times he woke up to the gentle snores of the naked young man beside him. After two years of this strange fuck boy “relationship” the two of them built, who was counting? What Lee did not understand was why Laurens was still here with him.

Fresh nail marks down his back begging for a soothing hot shower courtesy of the young man beside him pulled at his attention. Evidence of his town teasing had started to darken his lover’s neck and torso. It served as a reminder of just how integrated this man had become in his life. It was not only the marks. The more Lee looked around the bedroom, the more evidence of their encounters he found. A jacket from several weekends ago lay strewn across the navy-blue box cushion armchair where he so often found Laurens reading in. Hair ties that seemed to multiply like rabbits covered his one-bedroom apartment. A second toothbrush in the bathroom, several books and papers written with the optimistic beauty of a younger man eager to take on the world. Handwriting that resembled nothing to his own chicken scratch handwriting. Each of these found their home in his apartment. They felt right. Exactly where they should be when he woke up sore from their more passionate nights together. 

It was the nights without sex that made Lee question Laurens presence the most. Nights without sweat and heavy breathing. Instead replaced by in depth conversations about philosophy, human rights, bad jokes and criminal law. Criminal defense was difficult and the up and coming John Laurens needed all the training he could get. A little wine and dark humor with a seasoned lawyer could not hurt either. If nothing else, Lee could give him that. It was not like he had anything else to offer the brilliant man.

Letting out a silent groan of frustration, Lee slid out from under the shared comforter and padded into the kitchen. Carefully avoiding the mess of clothing tossed around the room in last night’s excitement. Grabbing the grey sweat pants from the back of his desk chair, Lee slipped into the hallway pulling the door mostly closed behind him. After a quick trip to the bathroom back to the kitchen he went sweat panda riding low on his hips. Flicking the light on as he stepped onto the tiled floor, Lee paused to admire his favorite room in the house. 

Owning the apartment had its perks. He designed the kitchen himself. The farthest wall lines with smoke gray countertops and matching cabinets below held all of his essentials; stove and storage. Tucked between the counter and wall was a unique combination of duel conventional ovens stacked atop each other and floor to ceiling pantry on one side. He always disliked the cabinets that hung over the counter that could be found in almost every kitchen. Wanting something unique, he removed the cabinets and replaced them with an open vertical wine rack. Solid black wood lined with the four sides and matching shelves with a single metal rail left his wine and glasses open to view at any time. He was not one to typically host guests, it still gave them an easy choice when he did entertain. As of late the only one to frequent his apartment was John Laurens. Cutting the shelf space in half were two smoky gray two-foot panels above the levitating metal shelf. The gray panels provided a much more aesthetic appeal to his modern apartment. He had hidden the light fixtures for the stove and countertops behind him creating a warm glow at night when all other light was absent. The pale maple wood bar sat perched between the counter and opposite island sink creating the perfect open rectangle stage for him to perform.

Like the courtroom, the kitchen was a place where he felt like he belonged. Here he experimented with new dishes and creations all while taking center stage. This was his arena. One Laurens particularly enjoyed. Not just when he was a guinea pig for Lee’s latest recipe but the man seemed to always be more affectionate after watching him move about the kitchen from his seat at the bar. The sweet scent of raspberry chocolate flavored coffee pulled Lee from his thoughts.  _ John’s favorite,  _ he thought.  _ Must have pulled it from the cupboard without even noticing.  _ He couldn’t remember when he started stocking John’s favorite foods. It came naturally. After all, he was sure the man spent more time here than his own apartment. Taking his usual place on the living room couch he sipped at his coffee. Drifting back to the memory of the first time John made an appearance in his home. 

~~~

_ How it started became more and more vague as time passed. Two years was a long time to remember an uneventful evening. It wasn’t uncommon for new attorneys to call him at night. Looking or a cold voice of action to spring them into the confidence they required for court the next day. Or help them navigate the complexities of criminal law. The nightmare that it is for a seasoned attorney is felt ten fold on those fresh out of law school. So the call coming in just after eleven as Lee sat down with a glass of chardonnay was not uncommon. _

_ What was intriguing was the voice on the other end of the line. None other than John Laurens. A man who just two months ago cracked three of Lee’s ribs and broke his nose in a bar fight. His left side still hurt a bit if he twisted too far. That had been the first time he met the new attorney John Laurens. As it turned out, Lee had been Lauren’s last resort.  _

_ “Listen, I know I really have no business asking but I need your help. Tomorrow is my first evidentiary hearing and-” _

_ “And you need help with cross examination and presenting the evidence?” _

_ “Yeah. This is my first case by myself. Washington and Hamilton are in court with Judge Ruiz at the same time with that murder case and can’t help.” _

_ “I’ll text you my address. This is a cell phone right?” _

_ “Yeah,” Laurens hesitated, waiting for Lee to say something along the lines of  _ “just kidding now fuck off kid.”  _ But the comment never came. _

_ “Good, I’ll text you my address. Bring coffee and everything you have. I have a feeling we will be up for a while tonight. _

_ ~~~ _

It started out awkward just the two of them. Yet the more they talked, the more the conversations grew organically. Lee found himself sitting on the co-council in that hearing. He was little more than a pretty face. John captivated the courtroom as he spoke. When Hamilton had the floor, words flowed from him like water trickling down a stream. Pretty words filled with flowery language that captivated the audience and left them begging for more. John was more cutthroat. Using dramatic pauses and sharp words to emphasize the harsh truths that the opposing side would rather ignore. Slicing through the prosecution’s rhetoric in ways that would make a master swordsman proud. Lee was impressed.

Their time together only grew from then on. Inside and outside of the office. Overnights spent mostly at Lee’s apartment once under the guise of work were now just time together. Occasionally work was done. Lee’s extensive library and sixty-six inch television served as necessities of the two. Although he suspected that Laurens would cite his imported coffee and wine collection before the television. Laying back against the couch Lee let his mind drift back to the first night they spent wrapped up in each other.

~~~

_ “I’m just so damn sick of dealing with his stupid ass. It’s like he is trying to lose his cases just to make the firm look bad,” Laurens ranted, swinging the empty bottle around. _

_ Lee could not help but laugh at the way Laurens became so animated as he drank. Nearly two bottles of Lee’s best chardonnay down and the concept of work had flown out the window. As had most of Laurens clothing. The bare chested man sat on the floor at Lee’s feet half laying across his legs as he ranted about the newest edition of the Washington and Sons Law Firm. A man neither of them were sure actually passed the bar exam. Lee couldn’t remember exactly when Laurens had decided that the floor was more comfortable than his couch. It was sometime between yanking his shirt off and demanding more alcohol. A request that Lee was happy to submit to.  _

_ “I’ll give you something to deal with,” Lee muttered, taking a drink straight from the bottle. The two had forgone glasses after polishing off the first bottle. They only made getting the alcohol inside of the men take longer than they were willing to wait. Laurens was so close it took all of Lee’s dwindling willpower not to reach down and kiss him right then. The man was beautiful in the way that only a twenty something year old could be. Strength radiated off of the man despite his smaller frame. Something he found out first hand God knows how many months ago. Lee wanted to reach down and pull the man off the floor into his lap to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. A ridiculous notion. Laurens was the type of man who could walk into a room and have his pick of anyone there. If not for his charming looks but his brilliance as well. He was way out of Lee’s league. _

_ Laurens paused tilting his head back to look at Lee not entirely sure if Lee was finally coming onto him. “Oh you do, do you? And what is it you’ll give me to deal with?”  _

_ Lee wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that Laurens had moved directly in front of him pressing his bare chest against his legs that made him say what he said next. Only that he was thrilled with the results. “Come up here and I’ll show you.” _

_ Graceful as a dancer, even when drunk, Laurens slid into Lee’s lap the man comfortably nestled between his thighs. The wine bottle forgotten, Lee’s hands automatically went to his hips relishing in the soft flesh. Looking up into bright brown eyes a quiet whimper escaped his throat. The sound was all the encouragement that Laurens needed. The kiss was desperate, messy. Each man licking into one another eager to take dominance over the other. Lips swollen and breathless Laurens pulled away. Unable to hide the shit eating grin on his face he stared down at his potential lover.  _

_ “Yeah?” Laurens asked, shifting his hips just enough to tease Lee. _

_ There was no denying his attraction now. Not when Lee had just spent the better part of the last five minutes making out with the attorney with his hard cock pressed up against his ass. “Yeah,” he nodded. _

_ Laurens stood up, Lee’s legs still trapped between his own. He was better with buttons than he thought he would be when tipsy letting his pants drop to the floor. Climbing back onto Lee he grabbed the hands that were attempting to undo Lee’s dress shirt. “Leave them on,” he growled. “I love your expensive suits. I’ve wanted to make a mess out of them since the day you sat with me in court.” _

_ Lee grinned, leaning up and nipping at Laurens neck. John Laurens had a bit of a devious streak in him. He wondered how the younger man would feel about coming on his fingers alone. “Sit up and hold onto me,” Lee ordered. _

_ Laurens rose up on his knees taking hold of Lee as Lee leaned forward just enough to grab the bottle of olive oil from the living room table. The oil had been meant for dipping the focaccia bread in that Lee baked earlier. After tonight he doubted that he would ever look at the bottle again the same way. “I’ll bet you make one hell of a mess out of this suit tonight,” Lee teased, slipping a slick finger into Laurens. “I’ll even bet I can make you cum just like this.” _

_ “Oh fuck.” A shutter tore through Laurens at the intrusion. This was what he had been waiting for. The last few months had been agony waiting for Lee to finally get the hint. All of the nights spent together working, talking. Suggestive comments that left him gasping Lee’s name each time he pleasured himself. Now he was finally here. With Lee two fingers deep in his ass working him open as if he were playing a violin. The third finger had him panting, moaning for a faster pace. A monotony of “fuck yes harder,” spilled from his mouth as Lee fucked up into him with his hand.  _

_ Lee had been called many things in his life ranging from asshole to manipulative, it however could never be said that he shied away from a challenge. When Laurens begged him for harder, faster Lee was more than happy to oblige. Lee drove into him forcing Laurens upright where his cock stood just below his chin. Pre cum dripping from the swollen head told Lee that he had the man right where he wanted him. Timing it just right he swallowed Laurens cock down to his throat as he curled his fingers enough to tap the little bundle of nerves hiding inside Laurens.  _

_ Laurens came shouting Lee’s name. He yanked his cock out of Lee’s mouth shooting cum across his chest and neck.  _ Told you I would fuck your suit up,  _ Laurens thought riding out his orgasm. He whimpered slightly as Lee pulled his hand away wiping the used oil onto his pants. The calm did not last between the two. Not when Laurens was so eagerly undoing Lee’s pants and pulling them down to the middle of his thighs. Lining himself up he sunk down on Lee’s achingly hard cock taking it all in one motion.  _

_ Lee threw his head back, gipping his lovers hips hard enough to bruise. “Fuck John,” he breathed. _

_ “Now it’s your turn to scream my name.” _

  
  


~~~

The bed was cold when he woke. Too cold for a Sunday morning. Reaching out, Laurens sought Lee’s heat to lull him back to sleep. One thing he had figured out quickly was that sleeping next to Charles Lee was like sleeping next to a furnace. How the man exudes that much heat without catching fire Laurens would never understand. Although it did come in handy during the winter months. Finding the other side of the bed empty, he woke up with a huff. It was unusual for Lee to be the first one up on Sunday. Yanking on a pair of sweats he pulled himself out of the bedroom and into the hallway. 

He was met by the smell of coffee. Delicious hot coffee. And Lee sitting in the living room curtains still drawn and his own mug discarded cooling on the table.  _ Must have fallen back asleep,  _ he thought making his way over to the man. 

Sliding into his lap, Laurens peppered Lee’s neck with kisses. The two fit together like puzzle pieces. Automatically Lee wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist pulling him closer, muttering approval of the way Laurens drew him out of his memories back to reality. 

“Laurens?” Lee asked, tapping the man’s thigh.

“Hmm?”

“What are we doing?”

“Currently? I was hoping to get you worked up this morning before breakfast but I take it you want to talk instead?” Laurens asked, pulling away from the spot on his lovers neck he was nipping at.

“I mean what are  _ we  _ doing? What are you doing here with me?”

Tilting his head to the side Laurens took a moment to study the man below him. Lee’s hair stood up in awkward places as if he had been running his hands through them. Just as he did when he was working on a particularly difficult case. Shadows of bags under his eyes screamed that he barely slept after sex last night. If at all. Unusual. Charles Lee was usually asleep moments after Laurens curled up against him. It was not just the lack of sleep that was different. Lee was… vulnerable. Desperation painted his face like the make up on a drag queen. Perhaps this was the break he had been waiting for.

“Should I not be here with you?” he asked.

Looking away, Lee pulled his hands away from those soft thighs he loved to touch. “You deserve better.”

“Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?” Laurens asked with confusion written across his face.

“John, I am ten years older than you. You are young, attractive and ambitious. You fight for what you think is right and God help whatever dumbass tries to get in your way. You are going to go farther than you have ever imagined, but I’m in your way.” Finally looking up at his lover from a particularly interesting section of the wall, tears streaming down his face. “You should go. Find someone who deserves you. I certainly don’t.”

“For someone who is so smart you are an idiot you know that?” Laurens words lacked any venom that they normally would. “How could you think I deserve better? There is no one better, I deserve you.”

“John I’m-”

“A royal pain in the ass and a loud mouth asshole. Especially when you’re drunk.”

“Gee, thanks,” Lee sighed.

“Charles… do you love me?”

The spot on the wall had become interesting again. Lee could not bear to look at his lover otherwise he would fall apart right there. Of course he did. But vocalizing when they had not even been dating was something entirely different. Letting a few moments of painful silence pass, he sighed.  _ Now or never.  _ “Yes,” he muttered. Had Laurens not been listening for it, he would have missed the confession.

“Then that’s all I need,” Laurens smiled. Taking Lee’s chin in his hand he forced him to turn his head to look him in the eyes. “I’m not going anywhere love.”


End file.
